Marrage! How?
by ADR-01 Beta
Summary: Aeka comes back to Japan after so many years being gone, she will learn about the events going on while she was gone.
1. Introspective

Settings: A/R Shin Tenchi Muyo.  
If you don't like shoujo-ai/femme-slash, leave.  
P.S. This doesn't paint Ryouko in the best light, sorry.  
##########################  
Here I am. On my way from America to Tokyo on this flight, reading some book I've picked during my time there. I never thought in a million years I would ever come back, not after what happen between me and Ryouko. I slid down in my seat and try to close my eyes, since I have the time I might as well be introspective of myself.  
There was a time be when I lived in a house with my sister and friends. Back then I was the crown princess of Jurai, I was in love with a good man and I was surrounded by loving people. Or at least I thought I was.  
It started after Tenchi telling us to leave him alone forever, after we came home I went up to my room to cry. Sasami came in to check on me, she was also looking for Ryouko. Some time slipped by, I grown restless and I walked out for fresh air.  
And I happen to stumble upon Ryouko, drunk and arguing with a tree. While I would sit down and enjoy the site I kind of felt sorry, a mistake that was for sure. The second I drawn her attention from Baomaru the tree she eyed me with the look of death, I said I wanted to talk and she blamed me for chasing lord Tenchi into the arms of another. A little stunned I wanted to know what the hell she was talking about, she just stared at me with dulled eyes and seem to mouth something I couldn't understand. At that moment I knew she was drunk, and maybe a little high. I never seen her like this. She took a swing at me, by luck I manage to avoid the punch but the second punch and the kick nail me dead on. After falling to the ground she kept up her assault on me, she broke a few ribs and my left arm. I did try to defend Myself the best I could, I bloke some of her punches, which is how my arm got broken. I wasn't use to fighting without my guardians so I used whatever I had at hand, which happen to be the friendship crystal hanging off my wrist.  
She tore off my kimoto and I let it fly, the crystal found her eye. Or at least I think it was her eye, I couldn't tell as I was trying to get away from her while she ran off holding her face. I didn't waste a moment going into the house, gathering what I had, which wasn't much, and bribing Ryo-oh-ki into a long trip. I went to the first thing that came to mind, I came to California, America. It wasn't a week when I was beginning to feel the hunger pains taking me down, I was luck to find some soft of a job at a wear house that looked the other way on the green card and other passport crap. I spent nearly two years there when fate seem to hand me aces, and it came in the name of Charlotte L'Noir. She took me in, wash me off and pulled strings, the price was I had to do certain "favors" for her. Quite shocking I enjoy them, I enjoyed being with her. In a matter of fact she's why I'm here, and she's next to me. I snuggled her shoulder, she rubbed my hair. After a while I finally fell asleep.


	2. Coming home

The plane touch down, group of people unboarded the large jetliner and shook off their jet lag. Two women in poticalor were steaching and getting use to not being in seats after a while, one was a tall slender brunette dressed in a business suit the other was a lavender haired woman dressed in a kimoto. They were speaking among each other, the brunette stopped by the phone terminals and ordered a taxi.  
"Thanks for coming with me Charlotte" the young lavender haired woman said, "I don't think I could do this a lone."  
"Don't worry about it Aeka" the brunette said as she got off the phone, she faced her and smiled. "I would follow you to hell an back." They both walked out into the pick up area, someone working with the airport carried out a lot of luggage for them. And while the man mentally cursed out all of his costumers he said nothing, even after the lousy tip he received. The taxi pulled up and the driver help put the luggage away, during the drive Aeka admire how much Tokyo had changed since the last time she was here. After that there was a train ride and another taxi ride they were on the path that lead to the Masaki shrine, and the Masaki residence.  
............................  
The one to answer the door was Wachuu, it seems she hasn't change even after so many years that Aeka was gone. She was still the short insane genius with bright red hair and green eyes, although something about her aura said she isn't pleased to see the former princess of Jurai the scientist manage to plaster a face grin onto her face and greet the two. With a bow she let them pass by, to show the house was a bit of a mess with child toys, clothes and a passed out adult or two.  
"I tried to tidy up, but you know how a child can mess up a house quickly" Wachuu said as she closed the door behind her, "but at least Yuugi's minions are always glade to help."  
"Bite me woman" a woman said, Aeka try to place a finger on where she seen the woman before but was hurried into another room where Sakuya was laying on the couch tired. Next to the couch was a young girl about six or seven trying to place a puzzle together, she turn her head and smiled at Aeka and Charlotte.  
"Hi" the girl said, she returned to her puzzle.  
"This is Atsuko, Tenchi's daughter" Wachuu said waving a hand at the young girl, "seven years old and has more energy then a super nova."  
Just as Aeka was about to ask a question a young woman in her mid-teens walked into the room, she was slightly shorter then Aeka with deep blue hair and sparkling ruby eyes. Safe to say that this was Sasami.  
"Sis?" Sasami blinked, "I heard from Wachuu you were coming but I thought it was a joke."  
Aeka blinked then looked at her lover quickly and said "Charlotte this is my sister, Sasami." She watch the French woman smile as she bowed to the young girl, who return the favor.  
"I'm Charlotte L'noir, your sister told me a lot about you."  
"I guess there's going to a lot of catching up" Wachuu said, "let's wait until everyone is here, okay?"  
The other nodded and almost all of them walked into the dinning area, except for Aeka. Because she knows she's going to have to face her again.  
She hope she has enough strength to face Ryouko.


	3. That's so sad

Time slid by and everyone finally gather around the dinning room, there was Mitori and Saburu (Yuugi's minions), Sasami, Wachuu, Atsuko, Sakuya, Kiyone and Yuugi (Aeka was shocked at how she grown into a young woman like Sasami.) Aeka and Charlotte listen to what each person had to say about what happen during the time when Aeka was gone.  
Tenchi married Sakuya and had Atsuko (which is a big "Duh" marked on it's forehead), two years ago Tenchi died in a train crash while commuting to town. Yuugi volunteered to help out with Atsuko any way she can, and her minions were basically forced into it (except for Hatsuma who ran off to parts unknown), Wachuu been helping in her own semi-legal way with the bills and things of that sort.  
Finally the subject of Ryouko and Mihoshi came up, the room gotten deathly silent. It was Kiyone that explained it; after Aeka disappeared Ryouko came in with her eye covered in blood and sliced beyond proper healing, she broke up and started to cry. Mihoshi comfort her and within a week they left, who knows where but there's been rumors of two females looting intergalactic trading routes.  
Aeka and Charlotte listen carefully to their stories and when asked what she's been doing Aeka looked at Charlotte and then at them.  
_It's time_ she thought as she cleared her throat.  
"For the last few years I've been living with this woman next to me, she took me in from a fish market near some docks and open my mind to other life styles.  
"In short, we're getting married."  
Everyone stopped and stared at her, curiosity playing across their faces. It was Sasami to speak first.  
"If you don't mind me asking, but how?"  
"Simple" Charlotte said as she stood up next to Aeka, "in massachusettes it's legal to marry same-sex marriages, in June we'll be getting married."  
"I so happy for you sis" Sasami said joyfully, everyone congratulated them. But Yuugi was in deep thought after expressing her happiness for the couple. Her mind was going over what they had said, she looked up at Sasami and placed on her fake smile. One thought was going through her head.  
_Should I?_  
......................  
They stood there, staring at the view screen at the blue watery planet called Earth. Nether one of them moved except to estrange glances, they know coming back might not be the best idea but they need to hide. And what better place then their old hide away?


End file.
